Queen bee vs Snakeweed
Queen bee vs Snakeweed is a what-if episode of death battle. Description Amazing spiez vs Teenage mutant ninja turtles! two former humans turned plant monster, one chose it to become stronger the other via a terrible accident, which mutant will prevail! Interlude Wiz: throughout all life on earth there have emerged many powerful species, but all of it roots back to the plants, the first life forms to exist, plants have been a staple of culture and a symbol of life for years. Boomstick: but some plants have a tendancy to not be about life and happiness, or at least when a human gets combined with one, that shits not pretty, but it is pretty awsome. like queen bee, the former human scientist turned plant monster with a killer appetite. Wiz: and Snakeweed, the mutant plant/insect with a hatred for the ninja turtles. Boomstick: he's wiz and i'm boomstick. Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Queen bee Wiz: in the many years of science that i myself have become finally in tune with, there have been few types of scientist's as respected as the geneticist, taking the human body to new leagues of evolution far above what we are now. Boomstick: unless of course you just happen to be some batshit crazy ass chick who thinks combining human dna and bee and plant DNA is a good idea. Wiz: huh, sadly yes not all of these supposed brilliant researchers can be as sane as the rest of us, at least that's true in the case of Victoria braithwaite. Boomstick: why is it that it's always the hot chicks that are the ones who are crazy and out to rule the world, its like a requirement in the fictional realm. Wiz: Victoria, as she was once known as was a brilliant geneticist on the verge of an extraordinary breakthrough, or at least that's what she called it, Victoria had developed a formula that could allow a human to combine his or her DNA with the DNA of any other animal species, allowing for enhanced strength, speed, durability you name it the formula could do it. Boomstick: with this new invention of the impossible, Victoria was so excited about the stuff that she decided to test it on herself, so what did she combine herself with? a rhino, a bear, a sabertooth tiger? ''' Wiz: no no, nothing like that, she combined her DNA with bee DNA. '''Boomstick: your kidding me right, out of all the awesome and bad ass animals in the world she picked bee's, that's like the worst combination ever. Wiz: after the procedure was complete, Victoria realized something, with these new powers as well as the ability to become a hybrid of any animal on the planet she had a slight change of heart, except in this case she went from perky scientist, to narcissistic psychopath. she set out prepared to bend the world to her knee and to crush any who got in her way. Boomstick: and then she immediately got her ass handed to her by four teenage spies working for some undercover secret agent company. Wiz: after being humiliated and defeated by these so called spies Victoria swore vengeance, she would end these four pests one way or another and would along the way accomplish her dream of ruling the world. Boomstick: after spending a little bit of time in the slammer, she finally escaped, or she was allowed to leave, not really sure how she got out, anyway after returning to her lab she figured this time she fought the spiez she would have to be better and stronger than before, so she combined herself with the DNA of one of the most dangerous forces on earth, a plant! really, whats with this chick and using very non threatening things. Wiz: hold on boomstick she didn't just combine herself with any plant, she combined herself with the DNA of a Venus flytrap, Venus flytraps are carnivorous plants native to north america, when these plants feel prey moving along them there jaws clamp shut with no hope of ever letting go. Boomstick: whats so special about a plant that can hold onto a bug? Wiz: Venus flytraps can even trap ants in their jaws, common ants are able to lift 50 times their weight meaning that Venus flytraps must have an average jaw strength similar to this. assuming how strong the jaw is we also need to see how much the jaw strength on Victoria is. Boomstick: oh by the way we're not talking about her literal jaw, she's got another huge set on top of her head, this chick is really starting to creep me out. Wiz: by taking a look at Victoria she seems to be twice as large as an average human, meaning she has a weight of 237 pounds, after multiplying that by the jaw strength of the flytrap means that Victoria can bite down with a force of over 13,700 pounds, that's enough force to bite through metal. Boomstick: and really strong jaws ain't the only thing that queen bee's packing, she's got enhanced strength and durability, giant mandibles on the end of her tentacles, and is almost completely resilient to any type of poison, plus as a giant plant, human things she's surprisingly agile, and her thin frame means she can duck and weave between projectiles. Wiz: aside from the advantages the DNA transfer gifted her she also retained all her intelligence and her quick thinking, queen bee is a mastermind when it comes to genetic research h and is a crafty and cunning strategist, she's duped the spiez multiple times and trapped them in several deadly traps as well, her quick thinking lead her to kidnapping several scientist's without anyone having a clue it was her, except the spiez. Boomstick: she's strong enough to lift a giant solid metal casing off a containment cell and throw it aside like its nothing, and after the spiez tricked her into eating one of their poisonous gadgets, she ate the thing in one gulp and it barely even gave her indigestion. Wiz: which also brings us to her biggest weakness in general, her ego, much like every villain the spiez face in their journeys queen bee is a self obsessed megalomaniac who cares only for making herself stronger than anyone in her way and ruling the world, which constantly clouds her judgment and is the biggest reason she always loses. Boomstick: she's also got a tendency to overlook certain factors when taking on opponents, like when she trapped the spiez in a containment cell and didn't take away their weapons, seriously you do know your supposed to disarm opponents right? Wiz: even still with her weakness's i don't suggest getting anywhere near a giant plant DNA crazed woman with an appetite for humans. Snakeweed Wiz: in their many years of experience, fighting street crime, the shredder and the foot the teenage mutant ninja turtles have bested and took on several dangerous threats to their world, but nothing could have prepared them for the dimension invading brain people known as the Kraang. Boomstick: determined to add earth to their list of planets and dimensions they'ved conquered, the kraang opened a portal to earth and brought along a little home made present they like to call mutagen. Wiz: mutagen is a specifically designed and altered form of chemicals that contain mutating cells in it, once skin contact is achieved the mutagen drastically changes your cells, mutating them and transforming any living creature it touches into a mutated freak of nature. Boomstick: early on in their invasion of earth the kraang realized they would need a human contact, someone on the inside who could get the mutagen to anywhere they needed fast and efficently, so after some snooping around in the criminal underground looking through the worst of the worst they found someone. Wiz: this someone happened to be an extremely dangerous street thug known simply as snake, after bribing snake with the promise of large amounts of money in exchange for employment, snake became the kraang's getaway driver and mutagen shipper, he was the one directly linked to the kidnapping of several scientist's and April o Neil and her father Kirby. Boomstick: so snake basically became the kraang's right hand man when it came to anything that needed to be done in new York, but after a chance meeting with the turtles, everything changed. Wiz: after the turtles attempted a rescue of April and Kirby they accidentally crashed a van full of mutagen into the kraang base, after the van exploded a canister of mutagen ruptured and the contents spilled out onto snake and coated him in the substance, after touching the weeds around him with mutagen snake mutated into a half human half plant monster, known now as Snakeweed. Boomstick: man, would you look at how much that bug grew. Wiz: no not bug, he's half plant Boomstick: antenna's, teeth and look at those eyes, he's a bug. Wiz: despite these new features, snake was enraged at what the turtles had done to him and swore he would one day make them pay, and with his new abilities he's readily equipped to handle them. Boomstick: Snakeweed is without a doubt one of the biggest mutants out there, his legs are massive and oddly enough look like tree trunks. Wiz: at 12'5 and weighing more than 5 tons snakeweed is a monster, he's incredibly strong and surprisingly fast, not only that but his skin is so tough he can power through fire, projectiles and even kraang laser bolts. but it wasn't his durability that got him the reputation he deserves. Boomstick: as a giant plant monster snakweed has the ability to instantly regenerate nearly every part of his body once it gets cut off, he can grow back tentacles, legs and even come back form blowing up, and having his entire body shattered into pieces. Wiz: and all of it is thanks to his heart, where his healing seems to stem from, while its true his heart is visible to outside force and can be attacked this way, he has adapted to keeping enemies at bay away from it, so long as his heart survives he can return from practically anything, even if his heart is separated from the rest of his body he can still heal from it. Boomstick: and should anyone get close enough to prove to be a threat snakeweed is prepared to take them on with his super long tentacles, he can use these like whips to knock opponents on their asses and he's got giant pinchers on the ends of them, these massive claws are so tough they can cut through metal with ease and bend steel i beams like they're nothing. Wiz: Snakeweed can also fire out tracking pheromones that stick to targets and he can track them from several miles away, most likely these trackers let off some sort of chemical odor only snakeweed can smell. and while it is true he's by no means a genius, Snakeweed did still keep all his past memories and intelligence after the transformation. Boomstick: Snakeweed is a beast in combat, not only has he ripped tons of kraang robots to shreds with on effort, he's even fought the ninja turtles on multiple occasions and got the better of them. after tracking snakeweed to his lair Raph, Donnie and Mikey all took him on at once and he took them down like it was nothing. Wiz: not to mention after fighting them so many times, Snakeweed seemed to begin to understand their fighting style, he got smarter even learning how to counter their ninjitsu, meaning that Snakeweed is effective at fighting opponents who use marshal arts. keep in mind in previous episodes we learned that ninjitsu is comprised of 15 different fighting styles. Boomstick: man this guy sounds unstoppable. Wiz: powerful yes, unstoppable no, Snakeweed is a master fighter and expert at utilizing his abilities but he still has a major downside, his heart is exposed on his chest and protected by very little skin, should an opponent disconnect his heart from his body he will crumple over and be defeated, and while his heart can regenerate from almost anything, should his heart be ruptured or destroyed he will die. Boomstick: but as long as his heart is still kicking you can count on snakeweed to fight the ninja turtles, and look like a bad ass bug the whole time, this is definitely one killer bug. Wiz: HE'S NOT A BUG!!!!!! Interlude Wiz: alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: its time for a death battle!!!!!!! Death battle In the streets of new york at night, a mysterious figure was walking through an alleyway, the figure lifted open a manhole cover and went down into the sewers, trudging through the water the figure emerged as queen bee, she continued walking through the water eventually coming into a massive chamber overflowing with plants, humans were stuck sleeping in pods of a mysterious liquid, she approached one of the pods and grabbed one of the humans out. Queen bee: with these humans consumed i'll grow even more powerful, enough to overthrow and conquer the city! Queen bee opened her massive set of jaws and brought the human up to swallow her, when... Boom! Boom! Boom! A massive stomping noise was heard from the entrance to the lair, queen bee dropped the human and looked towards the entrance, out of the shadows stepped a Gargantua 12 foot plant monster who did not look pleased. Snakeweed: my fertilizer, you tried to steal it! Queen bee: your "fertilizer" will make me stronger, as will your DNA when i finish you off. Snakeweed: I'll rip you to shreds! Queen bee snapped her jaws threateningly and snakeweed roared out thrashing his tentacles. FIGHT!!! Snakeweed ran at queen bee tentacles ready and shot them towards her, queen bee ducked and weaved amongst the tentacles and clamped her mandibles on one of them, disconnecting it from snakeweeds body, snakeweed grinned as his tentacles instantly grew back. queen bee snarled and picked up one of the pods throwing it at him, snakeweed grabbed the thorn pod and hurled it aside. the two stared each other down and charged at one another. queen bee lept into the air and landed behind snakeweed punching him in the back, snakeweed fell over from the hit and queen bee grabbed his leg, she began spinning in a circle holding onto him, she finally let go and hurled snakeweed into a wall. he shook off the impact and glared at her. Queen bee: thanks for the fun, but gotta run, see you. queen bee jumped onto the tallest pod and lept to the open manhole cover, just before she got out snakeweed shot her with one of his tracking pheromones, he climbed out of the lair. Queen bee was running through the streets sure she had lost the giant idiot, looking behind she saw snakeweed running after her with death in his eye, she accelerated further heading for the cover of the alleys. Snakeweed: your not getting away that easy! Snakeweed hurled one of his tentacles towards her, the pincher latched onto queen bee's foot causing her to fall down, snakeweed lifted her into the air with his tentacles, he started thrashing her into the surrounding buildings back and forth, slamming her into every one. queen bee quickly snapped the tentacle with her mandibles again and she fell to the ground. getting up she noticed snakeweed laughing at her Snakeweed: give it up girl, i can regenerate from anything you throw at me, you can't win just give up! Queen bee was getting angry, she knew she couldn't stop his regenerating, suddenly she looked up and noticed something, a pulsing red area on snakeweed's chest, she grinned. Queen bee: his heart snakeweed shot his tentacles at her once again, queen bee evaded them all she ran alongside snakeweed in a circle, he continued rapidly hurling his tentacles at her and every time she cut them off, over and over until finally it stopped, he wasn't hurling tentacles anymore, snakeweed looked down and noticed all his tentacles had been chopped off down to his shoulders, queen bee smiled noticing her plan had worked, without tentacles to defend himself she ran towards snakeweed jaws open and ready, snakeweed looked distressed as she drew closer, right upon him she jumped towards snakeweed jaws open and aimed for his heart, she was inches away and almost at it ready to bite down when.... Doof!! Queen bee felt a massive pain in her chest, she looked down and noticed snakeweed's massive leg in her stomach, right before her jaws clamped down onto his heart snakeweed had kneed her in the stomach effectively knocking her back and protecting his heart, queen bee slammed against a nearby wall, extremely hurt she opened her eyes to see snakweed approaching and his tentacles were growing back fast, as she attempted to get up snakeweed sucker punched her again and again, weak queen bee could do nothing as snakeweed lifted her up into the air. Snakeweed: we're a lot the same me and you,except for one thing, you won't come back from this! snakeweed grabbed her with both his pinchers in the air and tore queen bee right in half with his strength, as her remains lay on the ground snakeweed crawled back down into the sewers to his lair. K.O! Results Boomstick: i can't tell if thats sexism or plantism. Wiz: queen bee may have held a minor advantage in maneuverability but snakeweed had her outclassed in every single category. Boomstick: snakeweed was clearly the better hand to hand fighter, i mean, snakeweed was able to defeat three ninja turtles trained in the art of ninjitsu for 15 years, and queen bee got taken down by four teenage spies, sure the spiez have some expereince out in the field dealing with bad guys, but they've got nothing on the ninja turtles track record. Wiz: victoira may have been the smarter fighter, as she is actually a geneticist, but it wasn't enough to help her against an opponent who could take everything you could throw. Boomstick: snakeweed's regeneration had queen bee stumped, she just didn't have anything in her arsenal that had a way of killing him easily. Wiz: and while its true she might have figured out that his heart is the key to his regeneration, it didn't mean she could take it out, snakeweed has dealt with several opponents who know his heart is weak and he's become an expert at keeping them away with his tentacles. Boomstick: wait wiz, i thought victoira's jaws were strong enough to hold up anything snake could do to her, and if that's the same for her whole body because it's also the same plant how did snakeweed snap her in half? Wiz: queen bee's body was strong and durable but snakeweed has proven to be just as strong, at most her body could hold up under 13,700 pounds of force, but snakeweed has bent and broken steel I beams with his claws, commonly steel I beams can hold up under 40,000 pounds before breaking, leaving no qeustion if snakeweed could snap her entire body in half. Boomstick: yeah, no matter how you look at it victoria just couldn't hold up under snakweed's superior strength, durabilty and regenerating, poor queen bee, she thought this fight would be easy, that it would be over in a "snap". Wiz: the winner is Snakeweed Do you agree with the result of Queen bee vs Snakeweed? yes no Who were you rooting for? Queen bee Snakeweed Category:"Plant" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Antonio valihora